


8 Planets, 1 Universe, 7,576 billion people and I end up with you…

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: He had wanted him to be his mate ever since he first laid eyes on him. The day has come.





	8 Planets, 1 Universe, 7,576 billion people and I end up with you…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone...  
> I've been gone for the past two weeks because...well Uni kind of got in the way (aka I was forced to do some presentations) ...and I'm honestly not that good when it comes to writing smut (as in I've only done it once before and that was in a RPG soooo...) so I've been procrastinating about this for about a week and then word deleted some parts of it. But to make up for it...it's quite a long part, so...I hope that works :D   
> If anything you're about the read comes of shit, I apologize...  
> But yeah...anyways...enjoy!

Even though none of them were raised in a complete traditional way, there were some traditions that were important to them. Which was why right now, he and his friends were on the way to Taeyong, as Yutas pack leader to ask for permission to finally claim Yuta as his. To be fair, by tradition only Johnny as the pack alpha had to come along but for some reason the others insisted on going too. 

Johnny drove the car he was in. And it was extremely cold. Winter had started and for some reason their leader’s car decided that whenever it was cold everyone should just freeze and didn’t activate any ‘comfort functions’. Aka the heater. And cold leather seats were disgusting. At least they didn’t have to scrape ice of the windows this morning. They could’ve taken Sichengs car but nobody wanted to let him drive and he only trusted Mark with his car, so they ended up like this. 

He was a bit scared to do this. Scared that he would get rejected by the alpha. That he would never be able to call Yuta his. That he wouldn’t be able to hold Yuta at night and kiss him crazy and have pups with him and all that stuff. 

“Oh, could you stop looking this frightened? Do you really believe he would reject you?” Ten groaned from the front seat. “Taeyong likes to pretend to be all tough and cold, but everyone knows that underneath that he is a huge ass softie.” Well, he certainly wouldn’t tell the other alpha this. He had seen how Taeyong treated those who disrespected any of his pack members or even worse Taeil. And it hadn’t been a pretty sight. And it had made him realize that he never wanted to mess with the other alpha. Behind the ice glare might be a soft façade but behind that one was a wolf who was ready to fight anyone who came across him the wrong way. 

“We’re with you, Sicheng.” Johnny promised. “Everyone can see how in love you are with Yuta and that he feels the same about you. Taeyong already knows you will treasure Yuta dearly. And that his friend is contend and comfortable with you and that is what he wants for every member of his pack.” He appreciated that Johnny said it. It gave him more confidence. Of course, he told himself again and again that Taeyong would approve him mating Yuta but being nervous was natural. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled. He was glad all of them were with him right now. It helped with the fear of rejection and nervousness. 

“Great.” Johnny smiled. “We’re there by the way.” 

All of the sudden the panic was back. “Oh no!” Sicheng gasped before making a move to bolt out of the car and run home. He didn’t succeed. 

“Nope!” Donghyuck had grabbed the back of his coat and held him back. “No, no, no, no, no! No! I’m not listening to you complaining about this anymore. Get your shit together, go up there and get your boy.” Your boy sounded nice. It sounded like Yuta was already his. 

“Donghyuck!” Mark snapped. 

“He needed it!” Donghyuck was right. He had needed this. It helped with the nervousness. Also, it gave him a feeling of confidence and determination. 

“I’m ready!” He spoke. “Let’s do this.” He took one last deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. 

The apartment building Yuta, Doyoung and Taeyong lived in was built weirdly. Their apartment was on the fifth floor but to get there you had to go up three floors, go through one hallway, go down one floor again, take another hallway and then go up three floors again. He had no clue whose idea it was but ever since he found out about this, he took Yuta home with him whenever they went out late and night. 

The first few times he came here he actually got lost and had to call Yuta for help but now he was able to lead his pack confidentially through the building. 

“Who the fuck thought building an apartment complex like this would be a great idea?” Ten commented while they were walking up the last fleet of stairs. 

“I think it used to be multiple buildings that got combined into one.” Mark took it rather seriously. He probably knew Ten wasn’t that serious but he still had a tendency to answer to things like this. 

“I don’t think it really matters.” Johnny commented. “I think we’re there.” 

Sicheng took a deep breath before knocking, hoping that it wouldn’t be Taeyong who opened the door. Not that he really feared the alpha he just didn’t know how he would feel if he would be face to face with him so suddenly. Or he was just being whiney. 

Of course, he didn’t come unannounced. He had asked Yuta a week ago if the omega even wanted to be his mate (he had stuttered and all but Yutas really enthusiastic yes had saved his week. Or month.). And he had talked to Taeyong to find a date and time where the other alpha would be at home. Still he was nervous. Maybe his friends were right and there was nothing to worry about but just like with presentations or plays or anything public and serious, being nervous just came. And it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Doyoung opened the door. The beta looked a little like an excited child. Or excited bunny. His hair was a tad bit dishevelled and messy and he was wearing a hoodie that definitely belonged to Jaehyun. “Oh no.” He sighed, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. “I though only Johnny and Ten would come along. I’ve only prepared tea for three people now.” Doyoung looked genuinely upset now and Sicheng couldn’t help but feel bad for the younger. He had learned that Doyoung was a little perfectionist, especially when it came to having guests and taking care of them. So, this was something that really made him feel bad about himself, even if it didn’t appear to be important to other people. 

“It’s okay.” Mark smiled. “You didn’t know, right? It’s not something to feel sad about.” 

Doyoung still looked unhappy, but he smiled a little and nodded slowly. “Taeyong is at the dinning table.” He focused on Sicheng again. He nodded, took a deep breath the calm himself down and then stepped past Doyoung into the apartment. The first thing he did was taking of his shoes. Taeyong had this rule about no shoes in the apartment and he especially wouldn’t break that one today. After that was done he led the other into their dinning/living room. 

Taeyong was really waiting for them at the dinning table, like Doyoung said. Jaehyun, as the second alpha of their pack to his right and Taeil, the head beta to his left. Yuta and Doyoung sat on the couch in the living room behind them, as usually cuddling with each other and definitely listening to everything that was about to be said. The three at the table had mugs of tea in front of them, making it far more intimidating than Sicheng had expected it to be. 

“Lee Taeyong.” Johnny next to him spoke up, for once sounding completely like you would expect from a head alpha. “We’re here to ask for your permission for Dong Sicheng to take Nakamoto Yuta as his mate.” His tone was serious, his composure straight, the usual Johnny-smile gone. Also, Ten didn’t interrupt or make a snarky remark this time. That underlined the fact that this was serious. 

They hadn’t done this as a pack before. Mark had been without a pack and Lucas and Jungwoo were already mated when they met them. He didn’t know about Ten and Johnny. Perhaps Johnny was this calm because he actually went to Tens pack to ask for permission. 

“I think Yuta can speak for himself.” Taeyong grumbled, visibly a bit uncomfortable. “Why would anyone ask me if I’m okay with who he wants to spend the rest of his life with?” He was surprised. He had expected Taeyong to actually have experience with this. 

“I came to ask for your blessing.” Sicheng decided that since Taeyong was ignoring traditions he could ditch them too and speak for himself and not let Johnny do so first. “I intend on asking Yuta to become my mate but I wanted your blessing first before I do that.” While he had spoken, he had noticed the smack Taeil had given Taeyong on his upper arm. 

“Can you promise to take good care of Yuta and his needs?” Jaehyun had decided to take over. So, they really broke with the traditions. At least when it came to who was speaking. Because he was actually supposed to be here as a witness (along with Taeil) and not as the speaker (that was Taeyongs part). 

“It is what I’m going to devote to.” He responded. And he meant that. He already did that. But the question was a bit ironic to him. Not because of him but rather because of the time it came from. A question like this from a time were omegas were seen as barely more than objects. A pretty toy to show of and have your way with. ‘Taking care of their needs’ didn’t mean much when thinking about that. 

“You are aware of the consequences if you break that promise?” Jaehyun continued. 

“I am and I will face them fully.” Well, truthfully, he wasn’t completely but he had an idea. But again, it was ironic. As if they really had to face consequences back then. Other than being avoided by other omegas maybe. It had changed now a days. An omega had the option of going to court with it but often their packs just decided to take revenge. The more possible outcome if he ever messed. Just that more than one pack would be ready to commit cold blooded murder if he ever hurt Yuta. 

“Great.” Jaehyun clapped his hands together. “I think that’s pretty much it. Yuta?” He called out to the omega, who, along with Doyoung, pretended as if they hadn’t listened the whole time. Both of them got up and made their way over to the table. 

“Crackhead’s here wants to mate you.” Taeyong pointed out. As if Yuta didn’t know already. It was pretty obvious that he and Doyoung had been listening all along. And as if they hadn’t set this date together. 

“Taeyong!” Taeil protested. 

“What?” The alpha groaned. “I don’t get why anyone would ask me. It’s not like I’m going to spend the rest of my life with Sicheng so my opinion shouldn’t even count.” 

“Oh boy.” Jaehyun commented before turning towards Yuta. “You’re okay with Sicheng mating you?” The loud and enthusiastic ‘Yes’ Yuta let out was enough to save Sichengs soul. He would’ve dropped to the floor in relieve but caught himself before actually doing so. He could do that at home. 

Seconds later a smaller body crashed into his. A familiar sweet scent hit his nose. Yuta. Sicheng laughed and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him tightly into his chest. Now he was able to breath freely again. All the nervousness fell off of him, while he inhaled Yutas scent. It was over and done. Yuta would be his. He would be mating the boy he loved so much. 

“Congratulations, I guess.” Mark just wrapped his arms around both of them a little helpless and Sicheng laughed a little more before opening his arms to pull him in. 

“You are a moment killer, Mark Lee.” He heard Ten scold the beta from behind. 

“Jealous that you didn’t get to do that, like usually?” Donghyuck fired back, before joining the group hug. Sicheng heard how both Mark and Lucas started to giggle and how Yuta joined in. 

“Just join the group hug, babe.” Johnny pushed the other towards were Sicheng, Yuta, Mark and Donghyuck were still hugging. He heard how Ten mumbled something (most likely slightly offensive) before wrapping his arms around Yuta and Mark. He also felt, how the other three did the same. 

The rest of the afternoon, they celebrated. Doyoung made a few more drinks and went through their storage of snacks to get everything he deemed worthy of a party like this before bullying Taeyong into cooking something. Also, he gave Sicheng a full talk on things that Yuta liked and disliked (to his relieve he already knew a lot of those) and closed it with telling him that he (Doyoung) still had cuddle-rights and how he was ready to fight anyone for those. Even though Sicheng had no plans at all, to ever stop him from it, since he knew that Jaehyun and Doyoung were Yutas closest friends and that Doyoung and Yuta loved their platonic cuddles. 

Throughout their whole celebration, Yuta stuck to his side, arms wrapped around the alpha’s waist. Every now and then the alpha leaned down to press a few kisses to the omega’s lips, or forehead or hair. A simple gesture but he saw how each time the omegas smile got a little brighter. And he loved that. How much a simple affection could make him smile so bright. 

 

Later on, towards the evening, he saw how Taeyong had went outside onto their balcony, alone. The other alpha looked like he was thinking about something. And Sicheng had a feeling he was one of the reasons for that. So, when Yuta let go of him to go to the bathroom, he decided to talk to Taeyong. 

“You’re okay?” He asked as soon as he had closed the glass door behind him.   
Taeyong looked up for a second and mumbled a “Mhhmm.” Before turning his head away again. 

“You don’t like me becoming Yutas mate.” He guessed. It was hard to read Taeyong. In fact, he still didn’t know whether or not the other alpha was even okay with him dating Yuta. He had a feeling Taeyong didn’t hate him but so far it had appeared as if he wasn’t what Taeyong wanted for Yuta.   
“No, it’s not that.” Taeyong said, while putting his arms against the balcony railings and staring at the sky. “You are what Yuta always wanted and what I wanted for him. I’m happy   
for both of you.” It sounded genuine. Sicheng believed him when he said that. Not just because the other pretty much just complimented him. 

“I just…I’ve been taking care of Yuta and Doyoung since I was seventeen. And now that they have Jaehyun and you I feel kind of like they are going to leave me because they don’t need me anymore.” Oh. Sicheng had never seen it that way. But it made sense. And then again not. Because he knew that neither Jaehyun nor him could replace Taeyong for Doyoung and Yuta. He was like their older brother and had done a lot for them. 

“Taeyong, they are not going to leave you. Yuta still wants to live here and I’m not going to force him into leaving your pack. You might not see it now, but both of the still need you.”” He knew that. They had talked a lot about it. And mates being in different packs wasn’t even that rare. When both packs got along it was kind of usual. It helped holding them accountable for their actions. Other than that, he too was okay with joining Taeyongs pack and Yuta had no problem with Johnny (and the rest obviously). 

“I still feel like I’m losing them.” Taeyong shook his head. “They always came to me with their problems and now they have someone else and I’m here alone...” 

“You realize you still have Taeil, right?” Sicheng scolded him softly. The other pretended as if he was about to be on his own now when he had a mate and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. “You have a mate who loves you. And did you ever thought about how they felt when you mated Taeil? And did that change anything?” Maybe he was a little angry. Taeil was a sweetheart. A little weird from time to time but still a great person to be around. Taeyong shouldn’t forget him. 

“I’m not forgetting him.” Taeyong whined. “But thanks for getting mad about it I guess.” He looked at the city again. 

“And I never thought about how they felt when I got mated to Taeil. And they never said anything. So, I always just assumed it was fine.” Sicheng slowly shook his head when hearing this. He wasn’t mad at Taeyong for not thinking about that. He hadn’t thought that much about how him mating Yuta would affect the people around them. Besides their parents and his mother was absolutely in love with Yuta ever since they first video called her (actually ever since Sicheng showed her pictures of his boyfriend). 

“Because it is fine with them. And of course, a few things are going to change once Yuta and I are mated but he’s still going to be around and he’s still going to ask you for help with things.” Sicheng knew there were things that Yuta would rather talk to his friends about than him. Of course, it hurt his pride in a way but he told himself it was okay. He too, sometimes talked to his friends about a few things than with Yuta, for example when he had questions about omega nature that he didn’t necessarily want to ask Yuta about.   
Taeyong nodded slowly. “You’re going to be a great alpha for Yuta.” He spoke. And Sicheng felt a little proud. 

“I hope I will.” He answered genuinely. 

“No, you will be.” Taeyong shook his head. “I’ve known him for years. And he never been really confident in himself and over the years it had only gotten worse. But ever since he started dating you, he’s been more confident. He looks healthier now. And he has gotten even happier than before. If you keep doing what you’re doing right now, you will be the ideal alpha for him. And I have a feeling you will.” 

“Thank you, Taeyong.” He responded. He was really happy Taeyong had told him that. It made him feel proud. That it was actually noticeable how much he cared for Yuta and that he wanted to help him get more confident. He had seen it; however, he wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed. Apparently, they did. And that made him happy. 

 

That evening he finally had Yuta to himself. He had taken him home with himself. He knew Yuta liked sleeping over at his and he wanted to have him for himself after today. He wanted to just have Yuta to himself. 

“Here you go.” He handed Yuta a glass of water. The omega, along with Doyoung, Mark, Taeil, Jungwoo and Ten had a little too much Champagne and now the younger was somewhere in between tipsy and drunk. Nothing he couldn’t handle but arguably enough to get him to slur. And enough for him to have a hungover tomorrow. Getting Yuta to drink some water to hydrate would help a little with that.   
“Thank you.” He watched while Yuta took small sips of it, while sitting down next to him. “I’m sorry, it was a mess.” 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Sicheng smiled. “I still got you, right?” He honestly didn’t care about the fact that they had kind of butchered traditions. He had Yuta now and that was pretty much all he cared for. Of course, it would’ve been nice if they had done it properly but he was okay. As long as he would be able to claim Yuta and spend his life with him. He would be able to call Yuta his mate soon. 

“8 Planets, 1 Universe, 7,576 billion people and I end up with you, baby.” He grinned. 

“For fucks sake, you didn’t really google the worlds population for this one, did you?” Yuta almost screamed and Sicheng started laughing. He really had done that. “Oh, I can’t believe you!” Yuta groaned in annoyance (playful annoyance, because Sicheng was able to see the pink blush on his cheeks that indicated he actually liked it). 

“Did you just curse?” He asked in return. It wasn’t something usual for Yuta. “You rarely do that.” 

“I will, if you continue, annoying me with these pick-up lines!” 

“Oh, you know, I won’t stop.” He grinned and pulled the omega onto his lap, laughing, when Yuta tried to avoid the smooches, he pressed onto Yutas face. Without much success. After all Sicheng was both taller and stronger than Yuta, who also gave in way to easily and actually enjoyed receiving affection. 

 

It was always easy to tell when Yuta was thinking about something that bothered him. The challenge was to get it out of him completely. Because there were rarely occasions where he would start talking about these things on his own and it had to be extreme for him to come forward with it. It was something that oftentimes worried Sicheng. It wasn’t even that Yuta didn’t trust someone enough to talk to them about his thoughts and problems, more so that he didn’t want to bother anyone with them. As much as he loved being taken care of, he felt like he was too much of a stereotypical omega when he asked someone to help with his problems.   
It took some gentle nudging and questioning and the right setting to get him to talk about it. At first, he hadn’t known this and he only found out about how he had to address it   
after talking with Taeyong and Taeil. 

Right now, two days after he had visited the omegas pack, was one of these cases. Yuta had been bothered by something for a few hours, so Sicheng had sat initiated a cuddling session and made hot chocolate for both of them. They had talked about a few things, before Sicheng started to ask little questions, to get Yuta to talk. 

Surprisingly it didn’t take as long as usually to get Yuta to ‘break’. And when he told Sicheng that he worried about the whole sex thing he was even more surprised. He hadn’t thought that Yuta would think so much about the fact that Sicheng had slept with different people before. Till now it also hadn’t been a topic but while Yuta told him about that, he realized they should’ve talked about it earlier. It was clear that Yuta felt uncomfortable asking about it. 

“Yuta, you don’t need to worry.” He gently pulled him close to himself. “Yes, I’ve been with omegas during their heat before and I feel sorry about it ever since I met you. But I love you and I want to spend my life with you and none of them. Of course, I wished that you were the first, but it has happened. And sadly, I can’t change that.” He really felt bad about it. He would’ve liked Yuta to be his first. But there were a few good things that came with it, as much as he hated to think like this. 

“But because of that, I know that I am going to be able to still control myself and not be to rough with you and hurt you.” It was really easy to lose control in this kind of situation. It had happened to him before and most of the time the omega was to far gone into their heat to be able to fight back. He would feel horrible if he did something like this to Yuta.   
He realized how much he sounded like a jerk right now. He really did. Out of all the possible things to say it was most likely the least calming. “I sounded like an asshole, right?” 

Yuta shook his head slowly. “No, its not that.” He looked thoughtful, most likely about what Sicheng had just explained very, very poorly. “I guess it means it should be easier for me to trust you, right?” It could be. It didn’t have to be that way though. 

“Do you?” He hoped Yuta did, but he didn’t want to just assume so. He wanted to know what Yuta thought. It was an important factor to him. 

“Mhm.” Yuta nodded. 

“But you’re still not happy with me?” 

“I’m not happy with myself.” That seriously shocked Sicheng. What could Yuta possibly regret when there was nothing to regret in his eyes? 

“You have all that experience and I’m boring and insecure because I’ve only ever slept with one person and that was years ago.” Another shocker. Also, it mad Sicheng get angry. “I know close to nothing and I’m gonna be so horrible at it and…” 

Sicheng didn’t let him get any further. “Stop, Yuta.” He reached out for his boyfriend’s hands and took them into his carefully. “It is not a bad thing. Stop telling yourself so. Because I don’t care about how much experience you have or not have. I love you, Yuta. And I am more than happy to learn with you. I am more than happy to show you things or experience things with you. Because it is not a bad thing.” People really needed to stop shaming other people’s sex lives. Or their own sex live in Yutas case. He had read old essays by alphas about how and omega was supposed to be in school and it had been disgusting. And downright impossible. They expected an omega to be docile, absolutely submissive (to the point where they had barley any freedom). They were supposed to look pretty and perfect at all times. And a virgin, while simultaneously being amazing at sex. He didn’t want Yuta to feel like he had to live up to those expectations. He didn’t have them. He just wanted Yuta, simple as that, and for the omega to enjoy it. 

“But I want to be a good omega for you!” 

A soft sigh left Sichengs mouth before he pulled Yuta closer gently. “You already are. You’re the best omega for me. Don’t worry about things like this. I would never expect things like that from you.” 

“But what if you don’t like it?” Yuta was still worried. Sicheng lifted his chin gently and started peppering his face in little pecks. He wanted that smile back on Yutas pretty face. 

“I don’t think that will happen.” He grinned slightly. Yuta hadn’t been with an alpha during his heat so he couldn’t know how much his pheromones could actually affect an alpha. The effects were similar to drugs. And it was way easier to get an alpha off than an omega. So, he would most likely enjoy it. Also, as long as it was with Yuta, he would enjoy it anyways. He would be making love to him after all. 

“Yuta, it’s going to be your heat.” He continued. “In a way, your instincts are going to take over. Not too much but in some ways. And other than that, I will try and take great care of you.” He wanted to. For him, this first time would be about Yuta. Everything else could settle in afterwards. It would. He was sure of that.

“At the end of the day, the only thing that matters is that I love you and you love me.” It was. And if it would be a little clumsy or of Yuta was passive during it, that would be okay. For him, this one wasn’t about him. It was about Yuta. 

He lifted Yuta onto his lap carefully, so he could hold him closer and kissed his temple. “Are you okay, baby?” He asked him, hoping that he had helped taking some of the tension off of him. Probably he wouldn’t be able to take it of completely but he still wanted to help as much as he could. 

“I think.” Yuta responded slowly. 

Sicheng nodded. He knew Yuta would still think about it. He would do so too if he was in his position. And he couldn’t just stop him from doing so. He would have to show the other that there was no reason to worry. That would take time. But like usually, not time was wasted when he spent it on Yuta. 

 

Yutas heat came about five days after he had visited the omegas pack to ask for their blessing. The younger had been feeling a little off and unusually warm since this morning so they had decided to stay at home and do nothing. Nothing meant just sitting on the couch (Yuta more on Sichengs lap than the actual couch) and trading soft kisses. He had one of his arms around the omega’s waist, while the other hand was gently toying with the hair in his neck. It was a great way to spend the day. Slow, soft and innocent. 

That was until Yutas scent suddenly got way more intense than usual. The omega groaned and pressed himself against Sicheng closely. His hips rutted against the elder’s thigh a few times. 

Yuta had been unusually giddy and clingy the whole day but he had thought it was because of their talk a few days ago and hadn't thought about it further. Turns out that had been pretty wrong.

“Alpha.” Yuta’s voice was breathy and needy. His hands tightly held onto Sichengs clothing. There was a flush of pink on his cheeks now and his eyes watered a bit. “Winwin, please!” 

Sicheng groaned and pulled Yuta closer. He could already feel the affect Yuta’s current state had on him. The omega was so alluring right now. He suddenly felt a desire he hadn’t felt before. All those times that he had missed out on Yutas heat till now had made him feel a little impatient and left out. The thought of Yuta in heat and being on his own in his room had always bothered him. He had wanted to help his omega through it but Yuta had asked him to wait and he respected that. As much as he disliked it.   
But now it was different. Now, he would finally be able to be with Yuta. No more sitting at home for a week, knowing that Yuta was probably moaning and calling out for him but he couldn’t help him. He was with Yuta now. 

He noticed how Yutas hands started tugging on his clothing (pants to be precise) and stopped him by taking them into his own hands. “Not here.” He whispered, voice raspy and low (even deeper than usual). “I’m not doing this on the couch with you.” It didn’t really stop Yuta though. He just whined and continued tugging on the alphas clothing. It was obvious his heat had hit him fully by now. 

Sicheng pressed a last longing kiss onto Yutas lips, before cradling the smaller in his arms and lifting him up to carry him into the bedroom. He really wouldn’t do this on his couch. Not during the first time. Honestly if he would’ve been better prepared, he probably would’ve gone all out with candles and stuff like that, but for some reason Yuta had skipped nesting (maybe due to the fact that he still felt like this apartment was Sichengs home only and he was a guest – the alpha saw that a lot differently). 

He carefully sat his boyfriend down on the bed, before crawling over him and kissing him again and again and again. Yuta still tasted as sweet as ever and he loved it. 

“Alpha.” Yuta whimpered. There were drops of sweat glistering on his forehead and the younger looked just so desperate and smelled so good that Sicheng had a hard time not to just rip his pants of and trust into him right now. The pheromones Yuta released started affecting him more now. Yuta already drove him crazy on a normal day but this was a new kind of crazy. The omega was so alluring right now. But he didn’t want to do things like this. He wanted to take things slow and actually make Yuta feel loved. He knew it would be hard, with Yuta experiencing his heat and him being in rut at the same time, but he had promised himself that over and over again. That he would stay in control, no matter how much of a fight it would be. 

“I’m here, baby.” He whispered into the omegas ear. “I’m right here.” His hands come to carefully caress Yutas hips and then move up to his waist, before pulling him closely against himself. His lips came to cover Yutas once more, pressing gently against them with his tongue. Yuta opened up immediately. 

One by one they dishevelled their pieces of clothing, throwing them on the floor around the bed, sharing kisses in between. The chaos didn’t matter right now. Sicheng had to hold his breath once Yuta was laying completely bare underneath him. There was not an inch about him that wasn’t beautiful. And even know, the omega still looked so cute and pure and innocent and it drove him mad. His skin glowed golden in the dim, warm light of the room, smooth and unmarked. And Sicheng planned on changing that in a bit. 

“Sicheng.” Another gasp left Yutas mouth when Sicheng’s fingers traced over his skin, barley touching him. He hummed in response, focusing on nothing more than the one he loved so dearly. 

“I love you, Yuta.” He whispered. He had felt a need to say it out loud. To tell Yuta once more. He wanted to tell him as much as possible. “I love you so much.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yutas in a gentle manner. His heart was so full of love and affection for the other, it actually made it easier to hold himself back when kissing and touching the younger. His instincts told him to just take the omega right now, rough and fast but his heart said otherwise. And he wanted to show Yuta how he felt, with every single touch. 

“Love you too.” Yuta responded softly. The omegas hands were slowly moving over his body and Sicheng enjoyed it. Yutas touch was light, gentle and left goose bumps and tingles. Still, he avoided touching the alphas private areas and that almost mad Sicheng laugh a little. Not because he wanted to make fun of Yuta, no. But because the innocence was just so endearing and cute, it made him feel joyful. Even in his heat, Yuta remained a little pure and sweet and he loved witnessing it. 

“My pretty, lovely, small Yuta.” He whispered. “You’re so good to me. So soft and pure and nice.” Yuta really was good to him. Always. Sometimes he tended to just keep his bad thoughts and feelings to himself and let them hurt him but Sicheng had found a few ways to gently get him to talk about it.   
Soft moans and gasps spilled from Yutas lips, as he let his hands and lips wander over the omegas skin. He wanted to touch and mark every inch of him. Paint him in love bites. Let them wander up the soft curves of the omegas body. 

“Alpha, please.” Yuta begged again and a smile formed on his lips, before he reached for the lube. A high-pitched moan left the omegas mouth when he slowly pushed a finger into him. There was enough slick to serve as lube, but Sicheng wanted to be safe. He wanted to know Yuta wouldn’t feel real pain during their mating. 

The moans got more and more, while the alpha gently prepped his boyfriend. Yuta tossed around a bit, pushing his hips against Sichengs finger in an attempt to gain more friction. He let him. 

And only when he felt like Yuta would only feel a little stretch, he started preparing himself. After all, he wanted it to be about the other. It might have been hard to control himself and his boxers had been tight and uncomfortable but he had fought the urge to let himself go. 

“Aaaaah.” Yuta moaned loudly when Sicheng finally pushed into him slowly. Small tears formed in his eyes and he gasped multiple times when the alpha bottomed out. Yuta was hot and tight and Sicheng moved slow, to make sure the omega felt every inch of him dragging inside of him. Wanted to make him feel every single pulse connecting them. 

“You’re okay?” He wanted to make sure Yuta was fine. He didn’t want him to hurt or anything. 

“So good.” Yuta whimpered. “Feels so good, alpha. Feels full.” Sichengs smile was huge when he heard that. Even now the omega looked and sounded quite innocent. His lovely, little Yuta. And he wanted to make sure the other was protected and loved for the rest of his life. 

“You like being full?” He leaned down a little to kiss the other softly. His tongue brushing against Yutas slowly, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking gently. He felt goose bumps forming on his skin and tingles, wherever it came in contact with Yutas. 

Yuta nodded, hands coming up to hold onto Sichengs biceps. “Like it so much.” He replied. “Feels really good.” The youngers eyes were kind of hazy and unfocused, like the heat had taken over him almost completely. 

“Can I move?” He asked the omega, who nodded enthusiastically. He kissed Yuta, before carefully starting thrusting himself into the omega, marvelling when seeing how Yutas back arches of the matrass and into him, with each slow thrust. It was beautiful. 

He kept the slow pace, even when Yuta asked him to speed up. He wanted to see Yuta unravel, wanted to make him feel every single thrust. He didn’t just want to fuck him. This was mating and he wanted to make sure they both had a great memory. The only thing he changed was the strength and depth of his thrusts, hitting Yuta’s prostate every time. And with every thrust, a lovely moan escaped Yutas mouth. 

“You want me to mark you?” He pressed a kiss to the omegas scent gland. The exact spot, where he was about to bite and mark him. 

Yuta nodded heavily. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” He whimpered. “Please!” Sicheng felt his relieve nearing and also, how the omega tightened around him. Slowly he leaned down, placing his teeth against Yutas scent gland. 

His teeth broke through the soft skin of Yutas neck, right when Yuta fell apart in his orgasm underneath him. Right, when his own knot fully settled within the other. And right at that moment, their emotions mixed, flooding over each other, increasing the intimacy even more. A high pitch moan left the omegas mouth, as he went completely limp underneath the alpha. His alpha now. Sicheng was sure he had never felt as complete and content as he did right now. He pulled the omega closely against himself, loosening his jaw and pressing a kiss to the mark. Yuta was his omega now. His mate. His one and only. 

“Thank you so much, Yuta.” He broke down in tears of joy, when realizing it fully. His lips pecked the others face again and again, while tears streamed down his face slowly. Yuta was crying too, when he cupped Sicheng’s face gently and brushed the tears away with his fingers. 

“I love you.” He responded and Sicheng couldn’t help but cry a little more. The small, pure, shy, sweet omega that had dropped into his arms in front of their library was his mate now. His one forever and he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I'm sorry if it was trash.   
> Anyways...Next weeks part is already writen so there will be a part next wednesday (nope, not gonna post it earlier, I need some time to write the next few parts :D )   
> I hope you liked this...or parts of it... and thank you for reading :)) And one big, fat thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments :))  
> Till next week :))


End file.
